


Kiss

by alexiel_rain



Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexiel_rain/pseuds/alexiel_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein the Tachibana siblings all want to marry Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

"I'm gonna marry Haru-chan when I grow up!"

"No fair!" Ran's bottom lip is wobbling, and Haru can see the beginnings of an epic tantrum, egged on by Ren's gloating victory during their video game session prior to this discussion.

He starts to say something to head it off, but Makoto, coming back in with towels to mop up the juice Ran spilled, beats him to it. Makoto can sense a tantrum from miles away.

"Ren, Ran, stop it and move to let me clean up, okay? Now, what's not fair?" he asks, kneeling down to spread out the towels.

" _I'm_ going to marry Haru-chan! Ren already said he's going to marry you, so I should have Haru!" Ran bursts out, still cranky but further from the edge of a tantrum for someone to complain to.

Haru can see Makoto smile from here. He frowns. Makoto's having fun at his expense, and he doesn't like it.

"Maa, stop pouting, Haru-chan. Isn't it good that you already have two people who want to marry you?" Makoto's smile holds a teasing edge and Haru recognizes his own words from a similar conversation a while back, on a similar day to this one. Except that then it was Makoto being teased. He frowns more.

"It's _not_ good!" Ran butts in, frown matching Haru's. She crosses her arms and glares at her twin brother, who sticks out his tongue. "I don't want anyone else to marry Haru!"

"Too bad!" Ren says, crossing his eyes and making a completely obnoxious if adorable face at her. Haru doesn't mean to, but a corner of his mouth lifts up in a tiny smile. Makoto notices, of course; he always does. They share a silent moment of fond exasperation and amusement at the twins' familiar antics.

"Haru's mine~"

"He's mine!"

"Mine!"

Makoto sighs, and wades into the fray. "Stop it, the two of you. And for the record-"

He turns his head towards Haru with a devilish gleam in his normally-gentle eyes, and Haru can feel his own widening as Makoto reaches out-

-long fingers grasping his chin and tilting his face up-

"!"

"-Haru is _mine_." Makoto sits back on his haunches, well pleased with himself.

Three sets of eyes stare owlishly at him.

He chuckles, and gets to his feet to begin gathering up the towels from the floor. Haru feels himself flushing bright red, and Makoto's smile now says _Gotcha_.

They've been dancing around this for ages, and Haru knew that this was coming, but-but-

Green eyes watch him knowingly, before Makoto finishes up and leaves to dispose of the mess. Three sets of eyes watch him leave.

Ran and Ren turn to look at him, then at each other.

"Does this mean we can't marry Haru-chan?"

Ran considers it. She plops down on the floor next to Haru, and declares, "Well, if it's onii-chan marrying Haru-chan, I don't mind."

Haru hears Makoto's chuckle from the kitchen. He glances away, scowling at the floor. _Idiot_.

But he isn't mad, not really, especially when after they've set up the twins with fresh glasses of juice and a new video game, Makoto comes to sit by him and whispers in his ear. "Well, you are, aren't you? And I'm yours."

Haru buries his burning face into Makoto's shoulder, but Makoto shifts so that he can see Haru's face clearly. Warm eyes watch him, and this time, Haru's the one to lean in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha...got reeled in by the Free! fandom. This was inspired by the drama cds, especially the last track on the second one, which is basically Haru and Makoto playing house with the twins in a really cute way. Anyway, Makoto definitely strikes me as the one being more comfortable with his emotions, and he's not above teasing Haru either...


End file.
